Betrayal
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A cat comes to camp with her kits. She knows stuff is going to get real if her mate finds out she betrayed him. Will she survive?


**Nosieface is not the same Nosieface as from the other story. Someone liked the name so I reused it.**

* * *

 **Nosieface**

I brought my kits to the camp warily. I had to hide them, I had to find some way to make sure Bristleeyes never found out about them. If I could get to the nursery in time, I was sure some queen would understand. She would take care of them for me.

As I walked I thought about Minnownose. If it was him I had betrayed, I wouldn't have to worry. He would forgive me, he would understand. He would probably even help me take care of the kits. But not Bristleeyes. Bristleeyes would want to make me pay.

I flinched when the thought came to mind, remembering last night's troubles. He wanted to have my kits. I didn't want to allow him to be a father. He didn't deserve kits, and even if I thought he could be allowed he would hurt them. But I had to be his mate. After all, he was deputy.

I still don't know why Bristleeyes decided I should be his mate, but once he had I had to accept. In this stupid Clan my only chance at survival once chosen was acceptance. Everyone talked about how evil BloodClan was, but I thought this was worse. In BloodClan you could leave. Scourge never forced anyone to be his mate. But here, two cats had all the mates they wanted and the others got the leftovers.

I stepped into the camp, checking for scents. There wasn't supposed to be a guard tonight, but that was often a trick to weed out traitors. Little to my surprise, there was a cat watching the entrance. I was lucky that I knew a different way in. Had I used the main entrance, I would certainly be dead.

I stalked into the nursery, careful not to make a sound. The wind was in my favor, blowing the guard's scent towards me. I went to Roseears, she had agreed to care for the kits. She woke when I stirred her and looked at me drowsily. "Oh, Nosieface, what are you doing here?"

"Shhhh, Roseears! I'm bringing my kits to you. You said you were taking care of them." Just after I had said that, a bloodcurdling yowl came from another cat in the nursery.

"BRISTLEEYES, YOU WERE RIGHT! COME IN HERE!"

I bolted. My kits were already hidden among Roseears', they would be safe. I had to get out of camp. I knew what happened to traitors, and it wasn't pretty. I was about to reach the hidden entrance when a weight landed on my shoulders and I was pinned down.

"Thought you could get away, Nosieface?"

"Shredstar, please! I didn't mean to betray my Clan, I tried to remove myself. Please, let me go." Horror was flowing through my veins, I was trembling. I could barely keep my mouth still enough to control my words.

"Well, luckily for you, you have a mate in a high place. Let's see what Bristleeyes has to say about this." His voice was dripping with venom, and I knew he didn't truly find me lucky.

"Please Shredstar," I begged, despair creeping into my tone. "Please, let me go. I'll leave the Clan forever, just let me go!"

"But Nosieface, exile would be a fate far too pleasant for a traitor like you."

I saw Bristleeyes walking towards me, and I trembled more. When he was just pawsteps away, Shredstar got off me. He eyed me, seemingly deciding what to do. I could feel myself getting colder, and I instinctively made myself look smaller. What ever I could do to make myself look like less of a threat was worth it. I would've peed it I could've.

"Well, Nosieface, you seem like you know you've done something wrong." Bristleeyes said, condescendingly. I knew that tone. That was the tone he used on me when I tried not to mate with him. The tone he would use right before he attacked. I still had hope, however. On good days if I acted pitiful enough, he would show some mercy.

It didn't take much acting. I was shaking and trying to protect myself, which alone was enough to make any cat seem defeated. "Yes, Bristleeyes, I'm sorry." I didn't meet his gaze. I tried to make it look like I was being submissive, but in reality I was unable to raise them. They were glued to the nursery. I tried to remove them, but I knew it was too late.

"I hear you brought kits. Maybe they would like to meet me."

A shriek tore from my mouth, and I knew I had been defeated. He would attack my kits, my life. I had only known them for three days, but still the thought of losing them destroyed me. "Please Bristleeyes, I'll mate with you."

"But you'd have love for different kits. And besides, they've broken the rules by being here."

"So I'd give you perfect kits. They'd be better than these!" I was pulling at straw and lying through my teeth. Any kits that I bore him I would hate.

I kept staring at the nursery, watching warriors exiting it. They had little bundles of fur in their mouths, and I knew what was happening. Bristleeyes loomed over them, poking them and teasing them.

"Nosieface, you couldn't love these! They're _ugly_ and _worthless_!" His claws tore into Waterkit, and I finally tore away my eyes. My love had been taken from me, a kit of his age couldn't survive a wound like that. I cried as he turned to Cloudkit.

"And this one, puny and weak! Stand up, kit. Defend your mother!"

Bristleeyes was so perfectly evil. The whole Clan wouldn't stand up to him, and now my kits were being hurt. He bowled over my beautiful Cloudkit, cackling maniacally. He scratched and tore at him, taking out an eye and ripping apart an ear. My poor baby couldn't even mew, the blows were such a flurry.

Then he turned to Fawnkit, my youngest. She was the smallest of them all, and she seemed scared. She was too young to comprehend death, but she must have known what was happening. Bristleeyes didn't even mutter a word as he attacked her. He just dragged her towards me and, placing his paws on her neck, made me watch the life flow out of her. She tensed a bit at first, but then went limp and stopped even twitching.

I felt good knowing that my kits were in StarClan. I missed them, but that was the only good thing that had come out of this. Bristleeyes looked at me with hate and said seven words which hurt me nearly as bad as the rest of the things he had done. "Now what did you say about kits?"


End file.
